The active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display device has been widely applied in televisions and mobile device products owing to advantages such as wide visual angle, high colour gamut, and high response speed etc.
It was found in practical tests and applications that the organic electroluminescent device in the art that comprises a light emitting unit produced by a hybrid process may generally have such a problem. That is, when the red light emitting layer and/or the green light emitting layer is required to emit light, a portion of the blue light emitting layer that covers the red light emitting layer and the green light emitting layer will also emit light.